Comfort in war
by Mac171100
Summary: Krynn was sent into a coma due to a car crash that killed her mom and sent her and her step-brother into the hospital. The day she woke up is the day she died. The moon choose her and North took her in as his own. Then Pitch launches a war on the Guardians. Moony chooses her and a boy she's never met before. How will her center help Jack? And what will happen between them? T Sass
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to my little half brother screaming My eyes flew open to see smoke and flame everywhere. I got off my bed and jumped over a line of fire.

"Ben!" I called. A wound over my eye had reopened and blood was gushing down, blinding the eye.

"Sissy!" Bennet cried. I spotted the toddler in a crib by the door. I leapt over fire to him and picked him up, just as the crib collapsed.

"Okay... Okay..." I muttered. I tried to think of where we were, why we were where we were, what was happening, and what to do.

"Okay... we're in the hospital. We're here because of a car crash that killed mom. The hospital is on fire. I need to get you out." I thought aloud. I felt the door handle and yelped as my hand was burned. I swore under my breath and bounced Bennet on my hip to calm him. I covered his mouth with his shirt and coughed. I heard the floor collapse outside the door and I began backing away. My thoughts were racing. _How are we going to get out?_ was the big question plaguing my mind. My back hit the wall as the floor collapsed by the door.

"Sissy!" Bennet screamed again. I looked to him and noted the window out the corner of my eye. My jaw set as I made up my mind. I grabbed the thick bed sheet from the nearby bed and wrapped Bennet in it.

"Remember that I'll always love you, even though I won't survive this." I told Ben. He sniffled and stared at me, blue eyes wide. I kissed is forehead and held him to my chest. I faced the window with a steely determination. I got a running head-start and jumped, twisting mid-air and curling around Bennet. My back shattered the window and glass rained down everywhere as we free fell. I closed my eyes and listened to the sirens scream with Bennet. I felt the wind whip past and sighed, knowing that this fall would kill me. I liked the fall. It's the landing that kills.

"Krynn! That's my daughter!" Someone cried. Dad. I hope he won't miss me too much. Voices called out to each other, shouting of the falling girl. A loud crack. A cry of pain. Excruitiating pain. Eyes opening. Screaming. Crying. The last thing I saw was the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own RotG but I own Krynn and Bennet. Btw, Reviews are greatly appreciated._**

"Ugh... Where am I?" I muttered, sitting up and looking around. I stretched, still sitting, and looked around curiously. I saw that I was sitting in the burnt shell of an old hospital and my eyes widened. I remembered jumping from the 20th floor and dying. I scuttled backwards out of the hospital and sat in the road.

"Oh..." I said. I gasped as a sleigh came out of nowhere and flew over my head. It skidded to a stop and I stared at it. A mansquatch stepped out of the sleigh and walked over.

"Hullo. What are you doing here?" He asked, gesturing to the hospital. I shifted slightly and stared at the hospital.

"This is where I died." I said, rubbing the back of my head and looking up to where the 20th floor would be. The man paused, unsure of how to answer. I stood shakily and wiped the dirt off my bare knees. I was still in my hospital gown-thing, which was somewhat embarrassing.

"Sorry, that was a bit of a gruesome introduction." I said. I extended a pale hand and smiled. "I'm Krynn Armstrong."

"Nicholas St. North, also known as Santa Claus." He said. "Just call me North."

"Sure thing, North. So, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I was wondering why a young woman was sitting in the road." North said. I smirked.

"I was sitting in the road, wasn't I. Don't worry, North. I'll be fine. I guess I just have to wonder for a purpose after death." I mused.

"Would you like to come with me to the Pole?" North offered. I smiled.

"You'd do that? For me?" I said.

"Of course. Come." North beckoned. I followed him into the sleigh and held onto the sides as we took off. I watched the broken hospital until it disappeared from sight, wondering what caused me to jump.

_**Haha! She doesn't remember. I got the idea that if Manny chooses someone after/during their death, they forget about their past. But Krynn only forgot partly.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Don't own RotG, only Krynn and Bennet Armstrong. Well, technically Bennet died and Krynn became Krynn St. North due to being adopted but... Anywho, let's get this rolling._**

"Krynn!" North said, slamming the door to my room open. I yelped at the noise.

"Hullo to you too, dad. Sheesh." I said.

"We're going to have company. Wear something decent." He said, eyeing my pj's. I saluting.

"Sure thing, dad." I said. I stood and said, "Close the door after you."

"Be quick." He said. I nodded and he closed the door. I went to my closet and pulled out my undergarments, a blue button down, my ripped grey jeans, and socks. I tossed them all into the bathroom and followed them in. I closed the door and locked it. I started up the shower, stripped, and climbed in. I hummed as I washed. I climbed out and shut off the water, drying off with a ridiculously fluffy towel. I dressed in the clean clothes and faced the mirror. I grabbed a comb and ran it through my damp hair. I warmed my hand with inner fire and ran my fingers through my hair, drying it instantly. I applied my make-up and stretched. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. I sat and tugged on my combat boots. I stood and threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I then left my room.

"Hullo Phil." I said to a passing yeti. Her grumbled at me.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Good seeing ya again." I said. I ran down the hall and headed towards the Globe Room.

"He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian."

"That... _brat_ is many things, but he is not a Guardian." I heard Bunny say.

"Okay, that's one down. Who's the other?" Bunny said after a moment of silence. I peeked my head in the door.

"Uh, hullo?" I said.

"Ah, Krynn, come in." North said. I walked in and smiled at them.

"Hullo everyone." I said. Bunny gave me a look.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked.

"Krynn St. North. It's been awhile." I said. He continued to stare. I sighed. "I'm the girl North found in the ruined hospital."

"Oh! You!" Tooth exclaimed. She flitted over and hugged me.

"Hullo Tooth. How've ya been?" I said. She pulled away, grinning.

"Busy, busy, busy." She said. She returned to talking to her faeries. I walked over to the statue thingy in the middle of the room and blinked at it. Two figures were standing there. One was a boy with his hood up, holding a curved staff. The other was a girl, hugging a teddy bear. She looked strangely familiar. I turned and jutted my thumb at them.

"Who're they?" I asked. They all gasped, an exclamation point appearing over Sandy's head.

"Manny chose you!" North bellowed.

"Who did what?" I said. North crushed me in a hug and I coughed, pushing him away so I could breath.

"Care to explain?" I said.

"The man in the moon chose you to be a Guardian, kid. But why..." Bunny said. I blinked in confusion before laughing nervously.

"You got me. That was funny. But really... What's going on?" I asked.

"I wasn't kidding ya, kiddo." Bunny said. I stared at them.

"But... why me?" I asked. Bunny shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Who's that with me?" I asked.

"Jack Frost." North said. My eyes widened.

"Snow Flake is a Guardian?" I asked. I busted out laughing. "Geez, he's gonna _hate_ this."

"You know him?" North asked.

"Yeah, a couple times. He popped by a couple times, hung with the penguins by the water front."

"Perfect. Go get 'im." Bunny said.

"Pardon?" I said.

"I am _not_ letting my daughter out there!" North said.

"Dad!" I said. "I can handle myself out there!"

"No." He said.

"Ah, let 'er go, North." Bunny said.

"No." He repeated.

"North, she needs a chance to see that outside world." Tooth said. North grumbled.

"_Fine_." North said. I cheered.

"I'll go get him now!" I said.

"Be careful!" North said. I smirked, backing towards the window.

"Of course." I said, saluting. I jumped backwards out the window and dove towards the ground. I took to the sky and flew.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, ViviBright16, you are officially my favorite. Had to put it out there. Thank you everyone else too. Anyways, I think you know how the disclaimer works by now. By the way, in the future, these may shift to Jack's POV, because there are possibly going to be moments where Krynn blacks out or a M-rated side story will come into play. Here we go!_**

I flew as fast as I could, laughing as I spun through the clouds. I whooped in joy as I used fire to speed up even more. I spotted the lake where Jack Frost would normally be and landed on the surface with a flip. I looked around and spotted a distant figure walking across a telephone wire, holding a curved staff. I grinned.

"There you are." I said. I took to the sky again and flew into the town. I dove and tackled Jack from the wire. Before he could see me, I ducked into an alley.

"What the heck?!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his back. I whistled a simple tune and he turned. I hid behind a trash can as he warily stepped into the alley. I pushed over the trash can and jumped to the roof, running along the top, before flipping down and landing in the alley.

"Hullo, Snowflake." I said. Jack whipped around, wielding his staff menacingly. I pushed it away from me and said, "Watch the stick, bud."

"Wait... Ky?" Jack said, relaxing. I grinned.

"Been awhile, eh?" I said.

"Too long. But uh, not that I mind, why are you _here_?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Trouble at- Nevermind, just come with me."

"Why should I trust you? I haven't seen you in years." Jack said. I smirked.

"Be glad they didn't send Bunny." I said. I whipped out a snow globe.

"I say, the Pole!" I said to it. I threw it and a portal appeared.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No way." Jack said, backing away.

"What are you? A wimp? A pesky chill? Come on, what happened to Blizzard Boy, greatest warrior of the North?" I said, pouting.

"You seriously remember that?" Jack said.

"Of course. I'm not always delirious when I'm sick." I said with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack said. I gave him a look.

"I know you remember. Come on, I'm glad I was let out of the house. Let's go."

"No."

"Screw it." I said. I tackled him and grabbed his staff. I rolled to my feet and waved the staff at him.

"Come and get it, Blizzard Boy of the North." I teased. He smirked and tackled me. I yelped and shifted so that we fell through the portal. We tumbled to the floor laughing.

"Gotcha!" I said. I stood and brushed the dirty snow of my knees before picking up his staff. "My prize."

"No fair, I so would've won." Jack said, getting to his feet.

"Ah,good job, Krynn." North said. I saluted him and took to the air, lounging on Jack's staff like it were a witch's broom.

"Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane. Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!" Tooth ranted to her faeries.

"That was fast." Bunny remarked.

"You seem surprised." I said, leaning up.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" North said in his booming voice.

"Wow, you_ gotta _ to be kidding me." Jack said. I shrugged.

"I hope my daughter treated you well." North said.

"Oh, yeah. I love being tackled through magic portals." Jack said.

"Hey! _You_ tackled _me_!" I said, jabbing a finger at him.

"You stole my staff!"

"What're ya gonna do about, Blizzard Boy?!" I challenged. Jack fumed and Bunny snickered.

"Blizzard Boy?" He said.

"You know Bunny, obviously." North said.

"Obviously." Jack said. Suddenly, he was bombarded by a swarm of chittering mini faeries.

"And the Tooth Fairy?"

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." Tooth said.

"My, my what?" Jack said, baffled.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Tooth said, moving in _way_ too close. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

"Eeek!" The mini faeries squealed.

"Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said. She flitted away, beginning to rant again.

"And Sandman." North looked to see Sandy asleep. He sighed. "Somebody wake him up?"

"On it." I said. I hung upside down and grabbed Sandy. I flipped up and the motion caused him to bolt up. He blinked in confusion before grinning at Jack and waving kindly. I hung upside down again and placed him down before sitting up.

"And you somehow know Krynn."

"Regretfully." Jack said with a smirk.

"Hey!" I said, swatting his shoulder playfully. I flipped down and leaned against the staff.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here? Krynn?"

"Dude, I'm just as confused." I said, rubbing my forehead. Sandy created images over his head but it simply made me dizzy.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." Jack said. "I musta done something really bad to get you four together."

"Yep, cause I'm not here at all." I said sarcastically.

"You don't count cause you bug me."

"Love ya too, Snowball. Sheesh." I remarked quietly.

"Am I on the naughty list?" He asked. I smirked and flicked him in the back of the head.

"_On_ the naughty list?" I said.

"You hold record!" North said.

"Yep, I would have it, but I don't go on the lists. Plus, I'm his favorite." I said.

"No matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North continued.

"How come?" Jack asked. I stood up straighter.

"Ah, good question." Bunny said.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North said.

"What?" Jack said. Yetis lit ceremonial torches and elves leapt from columns, unfurling celebratory banners as they went.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" Jack said as mini faeries tried to put a necklace on him. Jack's voice was drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.

"This is the best part!" North bellowed, marching in place to the tune.

At this point, an elf marching band marched into the room, playing loudly. Four yetis moved Jack and I on to a designated spot on the floor. Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalates.

"Huh?" Jack muttered. My expression was blank, if not annoyed. A Yeti handed North an old large book. North blew off the dust, opened it, and began clearing his throat. I snarled and handed Jack his staff. I stomped my foot and raised my arms in unison. A wall of fire blew through the room. It was harmless, but it had the desired effect.

"Dad, what makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!" I exclaimed. North gave me a look before busting out laughing.

"Of course you do! Music!" North said.

"No! No music!" I said.

"Krynn-"

"No, she's right. What makes you think we want to be guardians?" Jack said.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Jack said.

"And I'm not either!" I said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunnymund said.

"Krynn. Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth said. Tooth swooped past us and directed our attention to the globe.

"Each of those lights is a child." Tooth continued.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North added.

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth." North said. I looked to see that Tooth had been prodding at Jack's teeth.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Tooth said, retreating backwards. I turned from the globe and rubbed my forehead, a habit I picked up from my dad when I was stressed.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said. I frowned and began to walk towards the door.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffed.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said, pointing at the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack exclaimed.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said.

"What?" Jack gasped. I froze from leaving at the tone of his voice.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth said. I frowned. _Thanks Tooth, leave me out. Just like always._

"Maybe." Bunny added.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack said. I turned.

"Not all of us." I added.

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." North said. I frowned. _Shove your destiny speech where the sun doesn't shine._

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack said, staring at the moon. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense."

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny exclaimed at Jack's retreating form. I took a few steps back into the room, sensing trouble.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunnymund said. Jack whipped around, clearly pissed off.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack said. I walked forward as Bunny and Jack got closer. Bunny leered at Jack.

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny said. My eyes flashed a frightening red and I grabbed Bunny's shoulder, spinning him around to face me. And then I punched him. The guardians gasped and Bunny stumbled back, holding his nose.

"What the hell was that?" Bunnymund snapped.

"Don't be an ass, Bunnymund. You know nothing about not being believed in." I said.

"Err, Krynn, your hair is on fire." Jack pointed out. I turned and stormed out of the room.

"Jack. Walk with me." I heard North say.

"Krynn! Come here!" Bunny barked.

"Screw you, ya damned rabbit!" I yelled. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I fell to the floor, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

"Krynn?" I heard someone say.

"Go away!" I called, curling farther into myself on the bathroom floor.

"Krynn, Tooth is in trouble." They said. I shot to my feet and threw open the door.

"Why didn't you just say so, damnit?!" I said. Jack gave me a look.

"You've been crying?" He asked rhetorically. I frowned.

"Later, Blizzard Boy. Come on." I said. I grabbed Jack's wrist and we ran to the launch shed. I blushed as I realized that my hand had slipped into Jack's, but I didn't let go.

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible." North said.

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! I said I'd get Krynn out of her domain, and I did. There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..."

"Sleigh?" I said, watching his dumbstruck expression as the sleigh came into view.

"Sleigh." He finished, smirking.

"Whoa!" He yelped as he was nearly hit by a reindeer.

"Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet." I said, letting go of Jack's hand to stroke the beasts cheek. "Good, good."

"Do you always repeat things when you soothe things?" Jack asked. I frowned at him.

"You're an ass, ya know that?" I said. I leapt into the sleigh and leaned against the edge, quirking my eyebrow.

"Getting in?" I said.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Jack said.

"Sure." I said, moving out of the way as he stepped up. Sandy floated in with a smile.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer." Bunny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, what are you? A kit?" I said. He glared.

"Ah, get in." North said, grabbing Bunnymund and hoisting him up. "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny said, desperately looking around his seat. I grabbed onto my dad's headrest as he laughed.

"That was just expression!" North said. "Are we ready?"

The yeti shook his head and raised his hands in a gesture that meant '_wait!'_.

"Good! Let's go! Clear!" He cracked the reins. "Hyah!"

"Out of the way!" I called, bracing my feet against the floor. He cracked the reins again and I laughed, slipping into a surfer pose.

"Hyah!" North said. The sleigh raced along a track like groove and slid down a nearly vertical drop.

"Woohoo!" I cheered.

"Slow down, slow down!" Bunnymund yelped. I grinned.

"Krynn, if you would." North said to me. I pulled a lever and held onto my dads headrest.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North called, laughing.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny said, nauseous.

"Here we go!" I called as the tunnel got lighter. I held on tightly as we hit a ramp that sent us rocketing into the sky.

"Klasno!" I yelled, prompting the reindeer to go higher.

"Whoa!" Jack laughed, watching the pole fade into the distance. I hopped up on the edge next to him and smiled. I heard Bunny panicking in the background. Jack grabbed my hand and I stared at him.

"Jack..." I said. He smirked before saying, "Hey Bunny!"

"Check out this view- EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" Jack screamed and 'fell' off the sleigh, dragging me with him. He held me to his chest and snickered. He flew us to the sleigh skid and lounged on it, holding me to him. He sighed contently.

"Jack-"

"Awww...you do care." Jack suddenly said, looking past me.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show ponies!"

"I played no part in this." I said, swinging up into the sleigh again.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut." North said.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny said, sinking even further into his seat.

"Krynn, sit!" North said, pulling out a snow globe.

"There's nowhere _to_-" Someone tugged me into their lap and I grabbed onto them. It was Jack.

"I got her." Jack informed him.

"I dunno Jack, it's a bumpy road." I said, clutching onto his hoodie.

"I say, Tooth Palace." North said. He tossed the globe and it exploded mid air, forming a portal.

"Hyah!" North exclaimed, cracking the reins. We shot through the vortex and were surrounded by a surreal light. And we were out in open sky. I stood.

"Something isn't right." I said, sensing Tooth's distraught from way out in the sky. I yelped as a streak of black shot over my head.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" I yelled.

"What are they!?"

"Whoa!" Bunny yelped, ducking the onslaught.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" I screamed. Jack leapt from the sleigh and grabbed a lone faerie. I jumped out after him and my dad yelled.

"Krynn!" He exclaimed. I lit myself on fire and flew above the sleigh.

"What are you doing?" North exclaimed.

"Taking these things out." I called back.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" Jack asked the faerie. She nodded.

"Here, take over!" North said to Jack, handing him the reins.

"Sure, give the reins to Jack, it's not like that's a dumb idea." I called, tucking into a ball and flying through an oncoming beast.

"Ah come on. That was mine!" North said. I grinned.

"Gotta be faster, dad." I said. I swooped out of the way so that North could attack a beast. It exploded and tooth boxes fell into the sleigh.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny said.

"Jack, look out!" I said, dousing myself and jumping into the sleigh. We were headed straight for a pillar. I grabbed Jacks hands and tugged the reins.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jack exclaimed. I smirked as I directed us to a clean halt.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" I called to the faerie.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth said. She fell to her knees and I felt my heart break. I walked over and hugged her close. The faerie Jack saved flew to us and Tooth grinned.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Tooth breathed.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A voice said. I froze.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Pitch said.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth exclaimed, darting after him.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch said. Maybe it was because he was the Boogeyman, but I was frozen in fear. I was warned about him. Dad told me stories from the war.

"Why are you doing this?" North said. I stood.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch said. The words hit home and Jack and I exchanged equal looks of confusion.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." Pitch continued.

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny snapped.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch said, standing upside down.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?" Pitch laughed.

"We're not." Jack said, and it would've been believable if he hadn't glance at me.

"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now." Pitch said. I frowned. Pitch's gaze suddenly snapped to me and he smirked.

"And who is _this_?" Pitch said, right behind me. I whipped around and Pitch caught my chin, looking over my face. I snarled.

"Get off me." I said. He smirked but didn't let go.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag! Come here!" Bunny yelled. Pitch let go off me only to disappear and reappear on a column. Tooth spotted him and grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs before flying at Pitch in a rage with a warrior call. Pitch looked at Tooth with a smile and before she could reach him, a huge Nightmare darted out of hiding and reared up at her. Tooth fell back. Baby Tooth hide in Jack's sweatshirt pouch.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch said, soothing the beast. Pitch drew a wisp of black sand from the beasts mane, twirled it in his palm, and turned toward Sandy.

"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." Pitch said. I growled.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know." Pitch said nonchalantly. I scoffed.

"What fear? Of you?" I said.

"No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunnymund added. Pitch's eyes flashed with rage but his features smoothed into a smile.

"Oh, the Dark Ages." Pitch sighed. "Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'"

"Well that's all about to change." Pitch said, expression full of contempt. I yelped and jumped back as the floor beneath me crumbled. "Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." Pitch trailed off and I placed a hand on Tooth's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth breathed, eyes watering. Her expression reminded me of something from a long time ago.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian - but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch said, but I wasn't listening. A memory of a crying toddler made me turn to Pitch with determination I took to the sky, bathed in fire, and flew at Pitch. He yelped and jumped on his mount. He took off but I was hot on his trail. The others followed. I summoned a large ball of flame and threw it at him, but he had already disappeared... mostly. The flame licked the tail of the beast and something fell from the beast as Pitch turned on his stead. He threw a dagger of nightmare sand at me and it lodged in my hip. I fell with a cry of pain. The guardians landed around me.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, for ViviBright16, there will be more fluff. And I hope your questions are answered in the update. XD . **__**Remember to review!**_

"He's gone?" Bunny said.

"That's what I said." I snapped, rolling to my knees.

"Why didn't you stop him?" He said. I snarled.

"Are you effing kidding me, you ungrateful kit!" I yelled, eyes full of fire. He stepped back and I stood shakily. I glanced and saw Tooth and Jack talking. I spotted a golden object under a bush and stared curiously.

"Whoa, Krynn, your side." I glanced down to see the knife still buried in my hip. I gritted my teeth and tugged it out. I held a hand over the wound. I pulled away, hands stained red, but the cut had sealed into a scar. I tossed the dagger in my hand a few times before pocketing it.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen." I heard Tooth say.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"You should've seen Bunny." North chuckled. I smirked.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunny said.

"Aww, but you were so cute!" I said. He gave me a look. "What happened?"

"Hey!" He exclaimed at my retreating form. I followed Jack's ice path and stood next to him.

"That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" Jack said. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

"All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me."

"Jack, I don't remember either. I don't think-" I was cut off as Jack used the wind to fly to land.

"I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." Tooth called. We walked back to solid ground and looked up to Jack who was perched on a rock.

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack insisted.

"Oh no!" Tooth suddenly gasped, a patch of her feathers falling out. I gasped and turned to see the mural on the wall disintegrating. "The children. We're too late."

"No! No! No such thing as too late! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" My dad said, excited.

"We will collect the teeth!" I said, understanding where he was going.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!" North added.

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Tooth said.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North said.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny said.

"And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories." North promised Jack. Jack grinned after a moment.

"I'm in." He said.

"Oi, Krynn, where're ya going?" Bunny said. I had wondered off and I was currently trying to fish the golden glint from under a bush. I grabbed it and let out a short laugh of accomplishment. I sat back on my toes and examined it. It was a tooth box. And it wasn't broken. I grinned.

"Tooth! I found a box!" I said. I stood and rushed over, handing it to her.

"Who's memories?" Jack asked hopefully. Tooth looked at the picture and gasped.

"Krynn... These are yours." Tooth said, handing them to me. My jaw dropped and I took the box from her hands.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, turning the golden box in my hands.

"Well, go on." North said. I felt my eyes water.

"I... I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I... remember one thing from my past life. And that is that I was a coward. I killed myself." I said, taking a step back.

"What?" Jack gasped. I sobbed and dropped the box, falling to my knees. I covered my face and cried.

"Krynn... it wasn't my place but I've seen your memories. You didn't kill yourself." Tooth said. I looked up with confusion.

"What?" I sniffled. She laughed with a motherly smile.

"You didn't kill yourself. You didn't jump because of you." Tooth said. She bent and picked up the box before handing it to me.

"Go on." Tooth encouraged. "Just press your thumb to the middle."

"Okay." I said. I did as she instructed and my sight faded to white.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Flashback scenes! Woohoo! Short and sad. (can't exactly say 'short and _sweet_' now can I?)_**

* * *

_The young girl, now older, runs amongst the others kids. She spots a small boy crying and she freezes in her tracks. She walks over and hugs him, rocking hm until he stops crying._

* * *

_ "Mom?" the young girl says, peering through a doorway. She sees the mother crying and walks over, hugging her tightly._

_"Whatever it is, you'll be okay." She cooed._

_"Your father left us. He took Melaney with him." She sobbed. The girl freezes and it was actually visible, her shutting down her emotions._

_"Then may the gods protect her." the girl said. "For there is nothing we can do to help her now."_

_She held her mother until the tears ceased to flow._

* * *

_"Ky, I'd like you to meet Sal." The girl, me, looked to the man with a slight smile that hid her pain._

_"It's nice to meet you." She, I, said. He smiled and knelt to her eye level._

_"Call me dad."_

* * *

_A teenaged me sat in the back of a car. Her step brother giggled in the car seat next to her. She reached over with a smile, offering her finger to the child. He grabbed the finger and bit it with a smile. She laughed quietly. Their parents sat in front of them, talking to themselves._

_"Shapa, watch out!" Sal yelled. A crash, flashes of light, a small body covered by a sibling. Darkness._

* * *

_This is the day I awoke from my coma. This is the day that I gave my life for the younger sibling that wouldn't remember me. This the day I fell to the moon. This is the day Sal betrayed me, telling the men to throw my prone body to the hungry flames. This is the day... the day I was reborn._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ky?" Jack said, shaking me. I blinked a few times before focusing on the Guardians.

"Wha... What happened?" I asked.

"I dunno, you tell us." Jack said. I smiled.

"I saved him..." I muttered.

"Who?"

"My little brother. The hospital was on fire, the floor was collapsing, and we were in serious trouble. I grabbed him, wrapped him in a blanket, and jumped." I said. I frowned. "My bastard of a stepdad threw my body to the fire and never told my brother about me."

"Oh Krynn." Tooth said. North placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll never throw you in a fire." North promised. I laughed and stood, my energy back up and positive.

"Come on! Let's go get some teeth!" I cheered.

* * *

"Quickly! Quickly!" North called, chimney hopping. I rocketed over the rooftops, snatching teeth and leaving coins at break neck speeds. I whooped with energy, brushing my freed hair from my eyes.

"Here we go, here we go..." Bunny muttered.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" Jack called to Bunnymund. I smirked.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point, because you won't be able to keep up anyway." Bunny said.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack asked, mischievous.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." Bunny said.

"A race? Is it a race?" North jumped into one chimney, then popped out of another across the way. "This is going to be..."North disappeared down yet another chimney only to emerge with a bang out the top of another. "EPIC!"

"Good luck boys!" I called, shooting past them. I ducked into another bedroom and snatched the tooth. I tucked a coin under the pillow and smiled, smoothing the childs hair. She yawned in her sleep, showing off the gap. I smiled and flew out the window... Just in time to see Tooth fly into a billboard ironically advertising dental care.

"Ah, you okay?" Jack asked, leaning against the top of the billboard. I landed next to him and crouched there for balance.

"Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field." Tooth said. I smiled.

"How long is a long time?" Jack asked. I flicked his shoulder with an eye roll.

"Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take." Tooth said. She suddenly gasped and shot towards a window for a tooth. Jack, Baby Tooth, and I exchanged looks.

"Hmm..." Jack said. I stood and backflipped off the board before shooting into the sky.

"Come on, Blizzard Boy!" I called. He grinned and followed after.

* * *

I rested my flying ability and parkoured across the rooftops.

"Damn, Ky!" Jack called from a billboard. I grinned and backflipped to a window ledge behind me. I ducked in and plucked the tooth, leaving a coin in its place. I climbed to the window and grabbed the roof, pulling myself up. Jack was right in front of me.

"Never knew you could parkour." Jack said. I saluted.

"You haven't seen me in awhile." I said. I did a few back-handsprings and bowed before jumping off the roof.

* * *

I saw the boys fighting over a tooth and grinned. After Sandy snatched the tooth from Jack, I flipped up onto the cloud and tapped his left shoulder. I turned right and grabbed the tooth before flying off. I saw Sandy gesturing in confusion before I grinned and flew to collect more teeth.

* * *

We stood in front of Tooth, showing off the bags of teeth.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." Tooth said. The boys looked nervously to each other and Tooths eyes widened.

"You guys have been leaving gifts, right?" I asked, showing off my coin pouch for the kids. They bit their lips and looked at their feet. I slapped my forehead.

* * *

We gathered in the sleigh to head off to a new destination. We were about to travel through when something caught my eye. I turned with a frown but saw nothing. It had looked like a horse of shadows...

* * *

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" Tooth said. Jack looked up from examining the childs pictures to grin.

"Kids, huh?" He said. I smirked, observing the sleeping child.

"This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids." She paused for a moment to sigh. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack said, turning in his crouch to face the kid. I paused a moment and lit up my hand slightly so that it glowed. I held over the kid and gasped, interrupting their conversation.

"Ky?" Jack said.

"He looks just like my younger brother." I said.

"Could they be related?" Tooth suggested. I turned off my hand and smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I said.

"Here you are!" North yelled from the window. He struggled to fit through the window as Tooth shh-ed him. Sandy and Baby Tooth followed him in.

"Oh, what gives slowpokes!?" North whispered. I gestured to the sleeping child.

"How you feeling, Toothy?" North asked.

"Believed in." Tooth said.

"Haha! That's what I want to hear." North laughed.

"Oh I see how it is..." Bunny came in through a rabbit hole in the floorboards. "All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"SSSHHHHHHHHH!" North held his index fingers up to his lips.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail." Jack said.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunny said, lifting his even larger bag. "Now that's a bag of choppers."

"Psh, please." I said, holding up mine.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! And Krynn. This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was-" North dropped his huge bag on the ground. "I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!"

"This is my second-" I cut off and whipped around as the kid woke up, shining a flashlight in our faces.

"Oh no..." North muttered.

"Santa Claus?" He said, beaming. "The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" He said.

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth giggled.

"He can see us?" Jack asked.

"Most of us." Bunny said.

"Wait... who are you?" Jamie asked, pointing at me with the circle of light.

"Santa's daughter, Krynn." I said. "Sorry, but do you mind moving the light?"

"I can't believe it, you guys _are_ real!" Jamie said. He laughed. "Awesome! I told them you were real!"

"Yeah, we are." I said awkwardly. Bunny and Jack were going back and forth about something.

"Shhh! You guys, he's still awake." Tooth hissed.

"Sandy! Knock him out!" Bunny said. We all looked to him, scandalized. Jamie looked concerned.

"Huh?"

"With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies." Bunny clarified. But then Jamie's greyhound rose up, fully awake, its nostrils flaring at the scent she's picked up.

"No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" The dog was nose to nose with Bunnymund.

"Alright, nobody panic." Jack was clearly enjoying this.

"But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack said.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me-" While Sandy formed a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolled his eyes and I noticed him notice the alarm clock on the bedside table. I grinned. "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-"

Jack can't resist: he reaches over stealthily and SETS OFF THE ALARM CLOCK with his staff. RRRRRIIIIING!

"Crikey." Bunny was off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail, running laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy.

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie said. Sandy, amused, made a Dreamsand baseball to stop the dog, but bobbled it as the dog brushes past. "Down girl, down!"

The others, including me, stood out of the way as Bunny and the dog ran up the walls and over the bed. Tooth tried to silence the alarm clock. Jack and I could barely contain our laughter. Sandy took aim as Bunny and the dog ran circles around him.

"Sandy, Sandy!" North called. The dog jumped past North, knocking him back. "Ah!"

As Sandy wounds up, the dog suddenly smacked right into him. The Dreamsand went flying. I jumped up onto the dresser, as did Jack.

"Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy behavior!" Tooth scolded herself. North ducked out of the way as the Dreamsand sailed toward him. The Dreamsand baseball smacked Tooth right in the face and exploded into golden dust. Tooth and B.T. fell to the ground as a golden tooth took shape above their heads. Streams of Dreamsand made their way around the room.

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny yelped. Bunny got a whiff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot quickly took shape in front of his face. "Oh no."

Bunny fell over, asleep with a loud thud. So did the dog. North tried to scramble out of the way, but there was no escape in the tiny room.

"Candy canes..." North cooed. He teetered for a moment as Dreamsand candy canes appeared before him, then fell like a giant Sequoia, landing on the end of Jamie's bed, which sent Jamie catapulting through the air.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled. I jumped of the dressed and caught him mid air, before flipping and landing with him in my arms. He started to wake up again, but Sandy was there with a fistful of sand and Jamie too was out cold. Jack, Sandy, and I looked down at the sleeping boy, relieved. Then we looked around to the heap of sleeping, snoring bodies.

"Whoops..." I said, grinning. Bunny was snuggled up next to North. A carrot and candy canes, made of Dreamsand, held hands as they danced above  
Bunny and North's head. Jack came down off the dresser and turned to Sandy as I put Jamie to bed. Sandy lifted North's arm and let go. It was completely limp and fell flat. I bit my lip as I lifted North's arm and let it fall over Bunny's side. Sandy smiled at Jack, who chuckled.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now." He said. Sandy eyes suddenly widen. I turned to see that there was a Nightmare behind Jack. Jack turned to see the Nightmare staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jack jumped out the window after it.

"Sandy, Ky, c'mon! We can find Pitch." Sandy and I paused for a moment, exchanged glances, then followed Jack's lead.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I got sucked back into the world of Avatar, but I'm back now, and I will focus on ROTG stories.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG, only Krynn and her family.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Two Nightmares zigzagged along the rooftops, searching for victims. Jack, loving the chase, was in hot pursuit with Sandy, who was riding along on a streak of Dreamsand. I hung back, sensing something bad about to happen. One of the Nightmares split off, angling for a bedroom window. Sandy calmly followed. The other one angled up over the house's roof to evade Jack and I, and we parkoured over the roof after it.

"Waaahahoooo!" Jack cheered. Jack and I flew through town on the heels of the Nightmare. It made a sharp turn down an alleyway and Jack was quick to follow. I knew I could easily burst forward to kill it, but Jack was having fun. The Nightmare veered up the wall of the alley and onto a rooftop. Jack whipped a blast from his staff and hit the Nightmare before it disappeared from view. "HAAAH! I got it!"

Jack jumped up onto the roof and prodded the frozen Nightmare with his staff.

"Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?!" Jack looked to see it was me who was there, not Sandy. "Look at this thing!"

"Frost? St. North?" I heard someone say. I turned and frowned. _Great_. It was Pitch. Jack blasted a wave of frost across the rooftop, but Pitch  
easily dodged it, reappearing behind Jack on the adjoining rooftop. "You know, for a 'neutral party' you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight, Jack."

Jack's eyes narrowed. He held out his staff, ready to strike, and said, "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth."

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch asked, regarding Jack curiously. Then he noticed something and turned to find Sandy calmly  
standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly sidestepped, moving away from Sandy.

"Now this is who I'm looking for-" Before Pitch could finish a Dreamsand stream whipped around him, forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack. "Whoa."

Pitch dispersed a stream of nightmare sand, turning it into a gigantic sickle, and swung it back at Sandy. Jack and I ducked, avoiding injury as Sandy was pushed back against a ledge. Sandy quickly grabbed Pitch with another Dreamsand stream and yanked him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the  
tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the rooftop. Pitch bounced off the ground as he crashes into an empty street. As Sandy dusted his hands and calmly stepped off the rooftop to follow, Jack looked on, astonished.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack said. I grinned and flipped off the roof. Pitch shook off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy touched down and moved toward him, Jack and I following. Pitch cowered on the ground in fear as we approached. Pitch looked up, pleading.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what..." Sandy continued forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch stopped cowering and stood up. His tone changed. "You can have 'em back!"

Before any of the three of us could react, a Nightmare shot up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gathered in the alley behind him. We looked around as hundreds of Nightmares descended from the surrounding rooftops to encircle us. Jack, worried, looked to me and muttered...

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" He said. Meanwhile, Pitch rose up from off the ground as his nightmare took shape underneath him. Pitch grabbed onto her mane as she snorted and snarled. He then leaned forward.

"Boo!" Pitch's army of Nightmares began to charge. Then suddenly, the sound of bells and reindeer echoed in the distance. North's sleigh bursted through the clouds. Jack and Pitch looked up into the sky as it circled overhead. The sleigh turned toward Pitch, only to fly a few feet over his head. Pitch turned as it passed over him, slightly confused. Still battling Nightmares, Sandy propelled himself, Jack, and I into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launched Jack and I away from the Nightmares. Jack and I quickly oriented ourselves and Jack knocked an oncoming Nightmare with his staff. Tooth quickly jumped off the side of the sleigh toward Jack and Sandy. I flew to a different patch of sky so I wouldn't hit Jack with my fire. I knocked away a few more Nightmares with blasts of fire, and looked up. Tooth suddenly flew into view through the swarm of Nightmares, slicing them apart with her wings, causing them to explode into black sand. Pitch gave a signal and leapt into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after the Guardians.

I rocketed up to Sandy's side, high up in the clouds, and helped contain the mass of Nightmares that were swirling around him. I sucked in a deep breath and let out a gigantic gout of flame from my mouth. Pitch rose from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretched his arms as an arrow of nightmare sand formed behind him. Sandy and I were overwhelmed by the onslaught. Pitch took aim and released the arrow. It flew through the air and into Sandy's back, exploding on impact. I gasped. Sandy felt the shock and turned around. A patch of blackness started slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughed as he and Sandy locked eyes.

"Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, little man." Pitch sneered. Pitch relished in his moment of triumph. "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left."

Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, fell to his knees as the patch of blackness continues to spread. I knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sandy stood up, accepting his fate, and closed his eyes as he and his Dreamsand cloud were consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand. I screamed in fury, my body engulfed in flames.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled. I rocketed forward, at Pitch. I grabbed the blade from my pocket and threw it, straight at Pitch's cackling face. It stopped in front of him. It was made of his sand, I should've seen that coming. Nightmares bit at my skin and hair, pulling me away from their master.

_Sandy was gone_. His beautiful Golden Dreamsand was gone. Pitch was beyond delighted. Pitch then noticed Jack flying towards him, glowing energy  
emanating from Jack's staff. Pitch raised his hands and sent a massive wave of Nightmares toward Jack. I was slammed back to said spirit.

We were engulfed by Nightmares and there was nothing but the writhing blackness. I reached out and found Jack's hand. His cold hand gripped my warm one tightly. A bolt of lightning suddenly erupted from within us, made from my heat meeting his cold.

"Ahhhhhh!" We screamed. A gust of wind blew past Pitch, quickly followed by a massive wave of ice, frost, and fire that rocketed back up the stream  
of Nightmare sand toward him, culminating in an explosion of fire and ice. Pitch screamed as he was launched from the sky. My eyes closed and we fell.

* * *

-Jack POV-

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked as I regained consciousness.

"I, I didn't know I could." I admitted. I looked to Krynn as she laid in fetal position at my side. I prodded her shoulder and she suddenly sat up, crying out in shock and pain as I ripped my finger away in pain.

"Krynn, what's wrong?" Tooth asked.

"I touched Sandy as he died." She hissed, curling into herself in pain.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do _you _want to know?" She asked, eyes flashing up to meet Bunny's. She extended a hand and he poked it. He then dropped to his knees in pain.

"Gah! What?" He said. Krynn caught her breath before grabbing his shoulder. He sighed in relief as she shook. Krynn calmed and hugged her knees, eyes wide.

"Krynn?" North said.

"Dad, I know my center."

* * *

_**I hope you know what her center is, but I'll let you guess.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
